


Playing With Food

by pichipichu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Hypnotism, Incubus Gold, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Powerbottom Gold, Rocket Heir Silver, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichipichu/pseuds/pichipichu
Summary: Lust is something Gold embodies, a hunger he can never quite sate.





	Playing With Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitterpotato00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/gifts).

> I finally finished editing this monstrosity... enjoy ;;
> 
> For you, sweet potato

Demons didn’t just like to play gamesー they thrived off it. The pleasure derived from inducing fear into living beings energizes them and makes them whole. It serves as the true meal of the hunt, rather than claiming and devouring the soul itself. While Gold seems a harmless subtype of a brutal species, he’s fully aware that his instinct at its true core serves to hunt prey.

His new redheaded toy is no different, unfortunately, and Gold isn’t sure if it’s because of his own boredom that he sees something special in him. Gold, in his many decades of existing, has been summoned by many mortals in positions of power. Perhaps something he had drew them to him in particular, but the niche never grows old. Every authorized order he would ignore and destroy served as the cherry on top of a sweet treat. It wasn’t just the sex Gold that ravagedー it was the dominance.

And the claiming of souls to eat, of course.

The incubus didn’t need to know him beforehandー just a fleeting glance would make do. Humans feigned interest in demons at times, though for his type, no one bothered to care. It started as a simple means of affairs, after all: sign the contract and have a good time. Authoritative types knew what they wantedー Gold can see that in this one’s hardened grey gaze already, amongst a plethora of daddy issues, a troubled past, and the unresolved sexual tension that undoubtedly drew him into summoning an incubus in the first place.

Even when Gold appears nude atop his business desk, papers scattering, the shock on his face is comical. When Gold sees the name _Silver_ written in human blood, his fanged smirk can’t get any wider. Silver has his arm held out, beads of red dripping from his palm and off his knuckles.

“Silver, huh?” The incubus jeers. Touching the contract turns it to ashes, and his smirk grows wider the more he studies his delectable meal. The anxiety in Silver’s metallic eyes grows as he closes in on him, and his office chair rolls back slightly as he kicks back with his feet. Gold grips the armrests to keep him still and moves in close, practically smelling his fear. Silver jolts when he leans in and touches their foreheads together, returning his mesmerized yet fearful stare.

Alarmed, the Rocket heir shoves at Gold’s chest, driving him backwards. “St- Stay away...!”

“Why would you want me to stay away if you summoned me here, _Silver?”_ Sniggering, he recovers the space lost between them and wraps his arms around the mortal’s tense shoulders. “You should relax. You have your end of the contract to uphold, y’know.”

“Shut your mouth. Anyone would be upset if a demon appeared in their office, whether they wanted him there or not.” Silver hisses, still on the defensive. His toy’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as his eyes rake over Gold’s nude body. Silver settles a shy touch to the supple skin at his bicep with his clean hand. “So you’re... mine, for now?”

“Of course... I’m all yours,” reassures Gold, a heated hand sliding up the inside of Silver’s thigh. Gasping, the redheaded boss tenses up, the fear in his gray eyes contradicting with Gold’s easygoing attitude. Amber eyes lidding, Gold stares heatedly into his ashen irises. Grasping the redhead’s wrist, the incubus takes his bleeding palm in his. Before he can object, he cleans his hand off with his expert tongue, maintaining eye contact as he gives Silver a sample of what he can do with it. Gold sucks on the solid digits in his heated mouth, pulling off them with a wet pop. Silver’s cheeks color an erotic shade of scarlet, and it’s easy for Gold to tell he likes what he sees. Leaning down, Gold lowers his hands between his knees and nudges them apart.

“Y- You...” Silver’s gulp is audible as Gold traces circles into his trousers with his clawed finger, inches away from his groin, “you will listen to me when I tell you what to do.”

It’s a poorly asked question hidden by a command, but Gold decides to indulge his insecurity. “Mhm,” he affirms, eyeing the growing tent in Silver’s pants with extra scrutiny. Eager, he grasps at his clothed erection, adoring the way the Rocket heir shuddered in his chair at the added friction. The immortal simpers obsequiously, gifting Silver with the illusion of control. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid,” snaps his redheaded plaything. Annoyed with their needless bickering, Gold shifts in his lap to grope and tug at his clothed erection. Silver sighs at the attention, blood undoubtedly flooding to his cock and engorging it. His hesitant fingers find themselves on Gold’s toned stomach, and with a sharp smirk Gold guides his bold hand downwards to touch his moist, searing skin.

Lust is something Gold embodies, a hunger he can never quite sate. It serves as both a blessing and a curse as Silver’s hand smothers around his dick, fingers squeezing, coaxing out luscious drips of his honey. He puts on a show for him, keening, his voice saccharine and rich as he let out breathy moans into his blushing red ear, Gold’s hips rolling into his emboldened strokes. Silver’s red eyelashes dip as he watches on, transfixed by the display. The incubus let out a gasp against the sensitive arch of his neck, his breath hot like hellfire as it sent goosebumps spiking on Silver’s skin.

“Mn...” Gold hummed out a moan as he dug his fangs into Silver’s neck, eyes lidded with lust. Silver may command his respect, though it was ludicrous of the redhead to believe Gold would listen to a single command that would leave his mortal lips. Pulling away, Gold laps at and sucks on the small love bite and the punctures there. Silver writhed under him, excited breaths escaping his lungs. It was a miniscule detail, easy to ignore, but Gold’s own saliva doubled as an aphrodisiac. A lick would send his victims squirming in seconds and a lip lock would leave their nethers swollen and wet. It wouldn’t be too long before he managed to ensnare Silver into his favorite game of power and control.

Gold feigns surprise when Silver grips him by the hair and tugs him forwards, gasping at his roughness. It truly amused him that a human would think he could be able to overpower him. Only a human would be that self-important to believe so, of course, but something about the stubborn desperation for dominance in Silver’s eyes amuses him far more than any other mortal soul has.

“Hurry the hell up already. Are you a sex demon or what?”

Bristling at that, Gold has many retorts to quip back in response, but he doesn’t bother going through with them. Silver would pay soon, anyways... He’d make sure of it.

Bright and slitted golden eyes darting up to ashen ones, Gold leans down, giving the tent in his jeans a slight squeeze before unzipping them. Gold can see the man’s cock twitch in his boxers alongside the darkened stain of pre-ejaculate against his throbbing member, no doubt irritating his tender erection. He grins at his luck, for his new plaything sported a generous appendage. His fanged grin grows sharper and brighter as he watches Silver’s pupils devour his slate irises.

Bringing his attention back to the throbbing organ in Silver’s too-tight boxers, Gold makes the task of lowering them much like unwrapping a present. Curling a claw underneath the waistband and letting it snap on his hips, Silver jolts. Gold’s resulting chuckle is cut off as Silver grips him by his horns as if it would hurt him, wild hair curling around his fists. “I want to cum now, or else.”

Gold can’t contain his smirk. “Or else what? You do remember what I am, don’t you?”

Slight alarm fills Silver’s expression but replaces with lust just as fast as Gold licks an agonizingly slow stripe up his clothed erection. In response, his sex throbs and Gold watches a transparent drop of precum leak out through the rough material. Silver’s hips stutter on instinct towards his tongue, and Gold forces him to seize by pinning down his bony hip.

“Hnh...” Silver looks a stunning mess, brought on by Gold’s expertise. The redhead couldn’t possibly be any more wanton than he currently was, his vexation almost feral at Gold’s merciless teasing.

“You’ve only had one taste of me, Silver...” Gold coos sweetly, sultry, his hands roaming up the redhead’s chest to make a show of undoing his suit’s buttons. Silver is entranced but innocent to the fact that Gold means this quite literally, which makes the latter male grin wide. As he means to undo his tie, he tugs Silver forward brusquely with it and pushes his tongue past his gasping mouth. They lock lips wildly, hands in hair, pushing, pulling, and groping everywhere they can touch. The demon focuses on ripping off Silver’s clothes but pulls away from his lips to hiss out a moan when Silver strokes his dick. They share heated eye contact as Gold kisses him again just as roughly, making sure Silver could taste and absorb as much of him as he could. As Silver gets a taste of Gold’s saliva and as Gold finally frees his erection from the irritating material of his boxers, he moans into his mouth like the kissing turns him on more than the promise of attention Gold had in store for his dick. Without a doubt now, he had him wrapped around his finger.

Biting Silver’s lower lip just barely, threatening to break the tender skin with his sharp fang, he shoves Silver onto his office table. It creaks as he scrambles to get off of it, but Gold grips his shoulders and firmly shoves him back down.

Silver pants wildly, his crimson hair a mess, cheeks colored, looking much like a ‘sex demon’ himself. The overwhelmed arousal in his expression is rich, and a thrill runs through Gold at the feral look of starvation he shot at the demon, no doubt seeming an undressed meal in his perspective. Gold lets out a silky chuckle, drawing a line with his pointer finger down and down his abdomen until he reaches wet heat. He gives a ghost of a touch to Silver’s weeping dick, pleased as it twitched in response and spurted precum onto his deft fingers.

“Poor, poor you,” Gold hummed, lowering himself down between his legs as Silver’s panting escalated. “Being the boss of a shady gang is so hard, isn’t it? You just had to summon little ‘ol me to take off the edge.” He winds back his arm to prepare himself with Silver’s slick on his fingers, eyes lidding as he sucks on the tip of the redhead’s cock but doesn’t take in any more than that. Silver can only stand to respond with a moan, hands searching for purchase as he gripped onto his horns and thrusted up.

Gold teases a moan out of him when his mouth pops off of his dick. His loving bright eyes begin to look unforgiving as he fixes the redhead with a sharp glare. “Look at you now... pathetic. Should I even entertain myself with a lowly, sex-crazed human?”

Reveling in the way Silver took his mocking words as if his life was being threatened, Gold can’t help but let a sadistic sneer of sick amusement curl his lips. The desperation for release is laughable and he must fight off a grin at the effects of his own poison. Realizing with panic that Gold truly is out of his control, Silver’s ashen eyes widen, and he trembles with panic. “I- I... I demand your respect!”

“No,” responds Gold, smirking as he fingers the tip of the redhead’s leaking dick, “you demand my attention.”

“Pl- P- Pleaseー” Silver sputters, raising his upper half off of the table only for Gold to pin him down again.

The incubus bites back a moan as he impales himself on his fingers, teasing Silver with his wanton expressions. “...I don’t need you, you know. I can make myself cum alone right here, right now.”

“D- Demonー” Warns Silver, but a pinch to the head of his glans and the honed nails pressing around it has the redhead’s jaw snapping shut.

“What’s my fucking name?” The incubus interrogated, his tone threatening.

The frantic look in Silver’s eyes escalates and annoyance exasperates Gold at the fact that he had to search through his arousal-fogged mind to remember his name. “G- Goldー”

Slitted eyes narrowing dangerously, he trails his nail down the edge of his drooling erection, causing Silver to tremble and let out a cry. “Try again.”

“A- ah! S... Sirー”

“Actually,” Gold curtly interrupts, receding from his attention on Silver’s neglected dick, “I don’t remember when I said you could fucking speak. What’s that? You don’t want to cum?”

Amused at the fury on Silver’s face, he dips down and pressess his fang against his cock, licking up a vein with his tongue as Silver watches with renewed hunger. His eyes are focused intently on him, dilated, the redhead doped up and maddened on raw lust. Just like he desired, Silver seems to become even more infuriated with him but doesn’t dare act out on his rage. “Shut up and fuck me already. You know you want my dick, you demon whore!”

Gold’s laugh turns into a moan halfway through as his fingers nudge and probe at his sweet spot. His fanged grin returns as he pokes the slit of Silver’s erection, a string of precum connecting his finger to the tip. “Oh, this pitiful little thing? You won’t even last long enough.”

“...Besides, you’re twitching and I’m barely even touching you.” The demon ridicules, loving the desperate sob of a moan that leaves Silver’s lips as he lets his hot breath trail over his erection, one of his fangs gently touching the tip, a lingering threat. Gold holds his hips down as Silver pleads for more, but Gold leans up, distracted with his fingers now as he pulls off of them. The instinct grows to replace them with something bigger, something his well-endowed toy could provide in this moment and it pissed him off that, in a way, he was right. He climbs up, positioning himself above Silver, and purposely grinds his entrance against him, loving the feel of his dick twitching against him, coating him in his slick.

“Don’t forget the contract you signed, Silver,” Gold reminds him with a sharp, twisted grin._ “You’re mine now.”_

Slight puzzlement enters Silver’s helpless gaze at Gold’s reminder but wipes off his face as Gold directly lowers himself onto the redhead. At Silver’s entrance both he and Gold let out a cry. Gold licks his lips as he settles on top of him down to the base, wriggling his hips slightly. Silver is a panting, moaning mess under him, his blunt nails digging into Gold’s flesh. He could feel every motion of Silver, every twitch and throb inside him and his eyelids fluttered as he felt his thick cock slide against his prostate.

Sweat sheens on Silver’s flushed face, the human turned into nothing more than a carnal beast of desire and lust, nothing more than what he really was.

He switches their positions so that Gold is against the table and thrusts like a madman into Gold’s willing heat. This human is definitely one of his best, because even Gold finds himself screaming in ecstasy with him, claws digging into the Rocket heir’s pale back until it was sticky and warm with blood, his legs wrapped around Silver’s torso like a vice. He leaves bruises all over Silver’s pale skin, wanting his pitiful followers to know who exactly he belonged to. Gold cums with his eyes rolled back and his cheeks burning, fangs digging into Silver’s collarbone, unable to keep himself from moaning. The redhead pants and keens, sweat dripping off his chin, his long red hair tickling Gold's chest. When Silver’s throbbing dick releases inside him, the redhead’s body is shuddering and his toes are curling from the inhuman amounts of pleasure he’d been put through.

Poor Silver can barely stand, falling on his quaking knees as soon as he pulls out of Gold, his ejaculate trickling out of the latter’s winking entrance and dirtying his work table.

Out of breath, Gold sits up and slides off, trying to make it seem like he didn’t just have the best sex he’s had in a while in his immortal life. Usually by now, he would consume the unfortunate soul of whoever had summoned him, but Gold decides he should play with this one longer. The look in Silver’s eyes is horrific as Gold gathers up his cum on the table with a finger and licks it off.

“I hope you have enough energy in you left for round two.”


End file.
